The present invention relates to an automatic dialing and responding device for making an international telephone call through a telephone exchange office.
Conventionally, in the case of an international telephone through a toll telephone exchange office of some area, the tones of a push-button telephone) are sent from a calling party during the conversation with the office in accordance with the instruction of the office.